The Big Challenge
by Chikage-hayate
Summary: Kanata and Miyu were fine going out, dating and being a couple but when suddenly something unexpected happened and it seemed like the end of the world for Miyu


The Big Challenge 

Summary: Kanata and Miyu were fine going out, dating and being a couple but when suddenly something unexpected happened and it seemed like the end of the world for Miyu

Disclaimers: I don't own Daa Daa Daa I wish I did

A/N: I made up a character called Miori.

Chapter one: The bad news

"Ah! I'm late" Miyu shouted and ran as fast as she can to where Kanata was waiting for her

"I am SO sorry, I'm late I'm sorry" Miyu apologised

"Its ok, my darling. Come one let's got in" Kanata replied making Miyu blush

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow that was a really sad movie," Miyu said while tears drop down her cheek

"Don't cry dear, it won't happen to us. I'll always love you and no one else" Kanata said while wiping the tears off Miyu's cheek.

"Thanks," Miyu replied while blushing

"Ok so lets go to my house," Kanata suggested and they headed to Kanata's house.

A/N: Ruu and Wannya went back to their planet. Miyu lives by herself and Kanata lives in the temple by himself.

When they got home the phone rang so Kanata went to pick up the phone.

"Hi who's speaking?" Kanata asked the person on the other side of the phone

"Hi Kanata-kun its me Miori, remember me?"

"Oh hi Miori how you doing, I've been missing you!"

A/N Miori was Kanata's 1st crush and Miori was the one who took Kanata's 1st kiss

"Oh I'm fine, I am coming to Japan back from England, so I am just to tell you that I'm coming hope you'll invite me to your house."

"Ya sure you can come and live as long as you like, you are welcomed anytime"

"Really you're the best thanks bye, hope to see you soon"

"Same here hope to see you soon"

click

"Who was that?" ask Miyu

"Oh she's my friend called Miori, she's coming to Japan so she's planning to live here." Kanata replied

"So you're letting her stay here with you?" Miyu asked again

"Ya, is there a problem?" Kanata replied not knowing that she already hurt Miyu.

"But you don't even let me stay with me and now you let some other girl stay here with you!" Miyu exclaimed

"What she's own off my best friend and you already have a place to live, she doesn't, so stop being jealous" Kanata replied not know he had hurt Miyu really deep, like stabbing a knife in her heart.

"Yeah I'm jealous so what, I'll be going and when is your so called friend coming. By that time I wont be coming here as often"

"She says she's coming the day after tomorrow, and bye"

"BYE!" Miyu shouted back and slammed the door behind her and tears came poring out of her eyes.

"What a strange person" Kanata said softly and went back to his room.

_Why did he changed so much after that Miori girl called, what is so good about her. I'm suppose to be her girlfriend not that Miori, why is he so mean to me I thought he said that he would never fall in love with any other girl. _Miyu thought while she walked home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 days later

After what happened that night Miyu and Kanata haven't beentalking to each other, not even in school.

Later that evening

ding dong

The doorbell rang and Kanata rushed to the door to open it knowing it was his best friend Miori.

"Hi, welcome back to Japan." Kanata greeted his friend

"Oh, hi Kanata. I miss you" Miori shouted and hugged Kanata and this made Kanata blush.

"So this is your room, I'll be sleeping in that room over there" Kanata introduced his guest where her room was and where his room was.

"This place haven't changed much and you haven't changed much too."

"Thanks, so do u wanna unpack your stuff then we can go out and buy something for dinner"

"Ok sure"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the super market, Miyu is also buying her dinner when she sees Kanata chatting happily with another girl.

"Hi Kanata!" Miyu said to Kanata

"Oh hi Miyu, this is Miori and Miori this is Miyu"

"Hi Miyu, are you Kanata's girlfriend?" Miori asked.

When Miyu was about to answer yes Kanata said, "No way, her. She's only a classmate. I am not occupied, never liked anyone after you left"

"You are as sweet as you were" Miori answered, this made Kanata blush again

Miyu was still shocked by the answer Kanata gave, because Miyu was really Kanata's girlfriend but why did Kanata deny it. Was it because he didn't want to tell anyone?

"Oh anyway, I'll be going see you in school tomorrow. Bye" Miyu said and ran away without buying her dinner.

Miyu ran back to her house and ran to her room. Then she started crying out loud. _Why did he do that? Why does he smile differently in front of Miori? Why does he blush easily in front of Miori? Why did he say that he liked no one else after Miori left? What was it that he said to me after year 2 that he loved me and wanted to be with me forever? What happened to all the things he said to me? Why did he do this to me? Does it mean that our relationship is over? Who is this Miori girl why is she so attractive? _Miyu carried on crying and thinking of lots of questions until she fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter one**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok that wasnt really good and hope you like it. Sorry its so short, I'll update a longer one next time. I know you must hate Miori the character, I hate the character too? But this might make Kanata more cared about Miyu. I dunno but nothing is always perfect . Reviews please!


End file.
